


It's all Fun and Games till Someone gets Laid

by RobinRedR



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Times, M/M, Stupid Boys being Stupid, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, it's actually surprisingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRedR/pseuds/RobinRedR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between friendly (if salacious) teasing and something more… dangerous. How far are they willing to push it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Fun and Games till Someone gets Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokobun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/gifts).



 

“Hey you, I’m not letting you sit out this dance as well, okay? Come here.” The familiar voice was murmured in Dick’s ear, playful and teasing, slightly slurred around the edges. The Boy Wonder looked up at the sound and was met with a flash of white teeth, the disco lights lining the wall reflecting off the other boy’s grin.

“Dance?” Dick repeated inanely, momentarily caught off guard. “Why?” He glared halfheartedly at his best friend as Wally’s hand wrapped around his bicep and he was reluctantly dragged into the middle of the dance floor.

 “Because everyone else can’t even stand straight anymore, and I know you’re the only sober person left in this room,” Wally replied. Dick rolled his eyes, but he knew Wally was probably right; although he was not quite eighteen yet, and therefore didn’t have his license (legally), he was always – by mutual agreement – the designated driver when the Team went out to parties such as these. He’d been driving the Batmobile since he was fifteen. That was proof enough. And in the unlikely event that they’d ever be caught? Well, there were a few perks to having a corrupt Gothamite police force that wouldn’t enforce the law under the threat of Bruce Wayne’s wrath. (Yes, even a vigilante could bend the law sometimes.)

The song changed just then, a deep, steady beat blasting out of the stereos which reverberated in Dick’s ribcage, and with a nonchalant shrug he began to dance. If his hips swayed just a little more noticeably than would be expected, well, no one was there to notice but Wally. Dick glanced over at his best friend, an amused smile making its way onto his face when he beheld the rather endearingly-awkward way Wally danced. The speedster had never been the most graceful on his feet; actually, Dick thought, he was downright _clumsy_ most of the time. But right now, him being just this side of tipsy to not give a fuck, his long, gangly legs and not-quite-coordinated movements gave him the impression of a young colt set on its feet for the first time: brazen, bold, and charmingly gawky. Wally turned and met his gaze curiously; Dick smirked and twirled away.

Coming to a decision, Dick placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder and pulled the redhead towards him with a sharp, practiced movement. Wally shot him a surprised look then tried to step out of his personal space, but was halted by Dick’s hand on his arm again. Richard Grayson had been _taught_ to dance, and dammit, he wasn’t going to let all those long, tedious hours go to waste.

“What are you doing?” asked Wally, though his voice was mostly drowned out by the music. Not that that posed a problem, as Dick could just as easily read the words on his lips.

“I haven’t had a decent dance partner this entire evening. Humor me.” He flicked his wrist and stepped in closer, setting a hand on his hip and swaying to the beat. 

Wally laughed scornfully. “I hardly count as a _decent_ dance partner, Rob,” he snorted, proving his point a moment later when he accidentally trod on Dick’s toes while trying to match his movements.

The acrobat winced and then sent Wally a crooked grin from behind heavily tinted shades. “By ‘decent dance partner’, I meant ‘someone I can completely embarrass without feeling guilty’,” he amended with a snicker. He waited a second – _get the timing right, Dick_ —and as soon as the beat dropped, he hooked a foot behind Wally’s ankle so that the redhead went sprawling to the floor in an ungainly heap. Ah, perfect timing.

“ _Dude!”_ Wally scrambled to his feet and glowered heatedly at the semi-circle of people watching them with raised eyebrows until they all looked away. Dick just covered his mouth with his hand to stop his giggles. “You are _so_ immature sometimes. So. Immature.”

“Says the nineteen-year-old who tried to trick me into sitting on a _whoopee cushion_ just yesterday,” countered the brunet. Wally glared at him, and then dusted himself off disgruntledly in an attempt to restore his damaged pride. Dick grinned – oh, that was totally a point for him – and slipped into the crowd in the direction of the bar for a glass of water.

_Robin: 1 – Kid Flash: 0._

Wally joined him a few minutes later, flopping down in the adjacent stool and ordering himself some vodka-lemonade thing. He downed the glass in one gulp, laughing when Dick wrinkled his nose and sipped quietly at his water. The alcohol never had much of an effect on Wally because of his high-speed metabolism, but once he had enough in his system and replenished it at the same rate that it was processed, it was enough to make him qualify as more than just ‘mildly drunk’. Dick was positive he would have been a terrible lightweight had it not been for the speedster powers.

“Sure you don’t want a sip?” Wally prodded, sliding his second glass across the bar table towards his friend.

Before the latter could answer, there was a swish of movement from Dick’s other side, and he promptly received a face-full of wild, blonde hair.

“Hey unlike you, Wally, Dick has morals,” Artemis scoffed, butting her way in between the two and leaning casually against the bar. She then turned towards the younger boy. “Honey, don’t let him corrupt you.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Wally, being the attention seeker that he was, hated it when people talked over him. “Excuse me; I’m right here you know!”

“Whatever. You won’t mind if I take Dick’s sip for him?” Artemis replied with a smirk, reaching for the glass Dick had refused and swallowing slightly more than a ‘sip’. Wally watched her with a puzzled expression adorning his face.

“… That had _nothing_ to do with what we were just talking about,” he stated, snatching his glass back sulkily.

“Your point?”

Dick tuned out their bickering after that, swiveling in his seat and glancing out over the sea of people on the dance floor. It had been over four years since Artemis had joined their Team, but the snarky arguments between her and the speedster had never lessened. Even during the brief period that the two had dated each other (for reasons unknown since anyone could see that was a completely catastrophic decision which was doomed from the start), every mission, every quiet moment in the Cave, every time they just hung out together, was always interspersed with their quarrels. Dick wondered how they never got tired of it all.

Frankly, he had no idea why the three of them were best friends when they spent most of their time insulting the crap out of each other or plotting the others’ demise. Even right now, Dick was pondering the various other ways he could embarrass Wally tonight. Best friends forever.

“Oh, I like this song,” he said absentmindedly, more to himself than anyone because Wally was busy flirting with the busty bartender and Artemis was busy cutting him down with her sharp-tongued words. What he did not expect was for the speedster to abruptly turn around, set a hand on his shoulder, and steer him off his stool, saying:

“Then let’s dance again.”

Since when was Wally this into _partnered dancing?_ Wally’s definition for dancing had always been ‘standing around pumping your fist in the air in time with the music’, to Dick’s frequent eye-rolling. Or, if a girl was added to the mix, there was a bit more grinding and a bit less fist-pumping, but that didn’t exactly apply here because Dick was most definitively male, thank you very much.

 _“_ Are you that eager to reacquaint yourself with the floor?” was all he said, frowning because of the knowing look Artemis was sending his way behind Wally’s back. What?

But Wally had already escorted him swiftly into the middle of the crowd where the lights flickered green and blue and the music thrummed through the floor, so Dick didn’t get a chance to question her out loud. Wally’s hands were on his waist, an oddly possessive hold, and he was most definitively inside Dick’s personal bubble space, but the acrobat didn’t let that bother him. When it came to Wally, his personal bubble space was rarely ever respected anyway. Natural speedster touchy-feely-ness, Wally would argue.

Dick tried to take the lead again, like he had during their earlier dance, but Wally wasn’t having any of that. He leaned in closer, breath brushing Dick’s ear in an attempt to be heard over the music. “It’s my turn now, Dick.”  

Huh. Alright then. He hesitated a moment, as if evaluating his next course of action, then shrugged and looped his arms loosely around Wally’s shoulders. The speedster’s fingers tightened momentarily on his hips, and his green eyes flickered with a smile when the two made eye contact.

“Why do I have to be the girl?” mumbled Dick, glancing around at the other couples who were in similar positions. It wasn’t fair. Ever since his growth spurt when he was sixteen, Dick was almost as tall as Wally now, to his immense satisfaction. He’d been teased for so long about his height and feminine build, and now finally that period of his life had come to an end. At the rate he was going, he thought in a few years he might even surpass his friend. Therefore, there was no reason why he shouldn’t be the one leading this dance.

Wally regarded him for a moment, then his lips quirked into a roguish grin. “Because if we were gay, you’d totally be the one taking it up the ass, bird-boy.”

Dick promptly choked on his own spit, and his feet came to a stop, feeling the heat of a blush crawl over his neck and ears. _The_ fuck _was that?_ Wally appeared to find Dick’s flustered reaction extremely amusing, because the acrobat could feel his body shaking with silent laughter. That just ticked Dick off, effectively dispelling the hot blush and letting him recover somewhat.

“You—my god. How drunk _are_ you?”

Wally snickered, ignoring the question and continuing to sway nonchalantly to the music, as if he hadn’t just… hadn’t just… Dick shook his head sharply. He shouldn’t be that surprised, really. They teased each other in this manner all the time; perhaps not always as suggestively, but it was true that Wally was drunk at the moment. It was a rather well-known fact that a drunken Kid Mouth had an _even_ looser tongue than a sober one.

Still. This was one step neither had broached before. After a moment’s contemplative silence, Dick decided he was ready for the challenge. _Okay Wally, this one goes to you,_ he conceded.

_Robin: 1 –  Kid Flash: 1._

Dick shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and then fell back into rhythm with his friend. Wally wanted to dance? Dick would give him a dance. So he shimmied up against Wally’s body, picking up speed to match the pace of the song, his movements smooth and fluid. Wally’s eyes were fixed on his, unreadable. They continued in this manner for the remainder of the song; bodies a hair-breadth apart, sharing the same breathing space, a silent dare in their gazes to be the first to step away. Needless to say, they both held on determinedly till the very last notes of the song faded away, before mutually springing apart as if they’d been burned by hot coals.  Wally had a rather wild look about him – Dick noticed the whites of his eyes catching the light – and after a moment of just _standing_ there, he spun around and disappeared without as much as a word.

The brunet swallowed, ran a hand over his face to brush the hair out of his eyes, and decided maybe just _one_ glass of alcohol wouldn’t hurt too much. There were a few extenuating circumstances, after all.

He made his way back to the bar, glancing around to see if he could catch sight of Roy. It was _his_ twenty-first birthday party after all, but Dick had barely set eyes on the redhead after he’d handed off Roy’s gift. The archer had pretty much invited his entire college dorm to this party, plus the Team, so there was an absolute mass of people crowding every available space.

Dick didn’t even look at the strange concoction he was handed, just pressed the cool glass against his lips and let the liquid burn down his throat. There was a girl passed out on the stool next to him, and he watched with detached amusement as her friends tried in vain to rouse her again. Christ, the party had only started an hour ago, how were there already people this drunk?

“Why on earth would you do that to yourself,” Wally said suddenly from behind him. “I mean, I’ve never had a hangover, but it doesn’t seem like something you’d voluntarily wish upon yourself.”

Dick shrugged, pressing the glass to his lips again. “Don’t ask me; I’ve only been drunk about three times in my life. Not usually the kind of thing I have time for.”

He glanced over at his friend, and a smile curved his mouth when he realized Wally was staring at his lips. Or maybe just at whatever was in the glass against his lips, but still. He took care to make his next sip as seductive as possible, swirling the liquid slowly in his mouth and tipping his head back to make his Adam’s apple bob. He licked his lips with a dreamy sigh, and was pleased to see Wally swallow and glance away quickly.

Whoop. With a sly look at the redhead from under his eyelashes that Wally didn’t catch, Dick pretended to sloppily spill some of his drink over the rim of his glass onto his fingers as he set it down. He then proceeded to lick them off nonchalantly, making obscene sucking noises as he let his fingers slide between his tongue and his teeth, eyes focused distractedly on something off to the side. Wally shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Yep.

_Robin: 2 –  Kid Flash: 1._

Someone suddenly grabbed them both from behind in a strong grip, hauling them off their chairs.

“Hey party poopers, we’re gonna have a little fun in the back room.”

Wally did an impressive spit take and blushed faintly, staring at Roy in surprise and flustered embarrassment, much to Dick’s amusement.

“Not like _that_ , pervert, though I wouldn’t have anything against that either, now that you mention it.” Roy winked, and then continued to drag them across the dance floor and through one of the doors in the back. Seriously, Dick was getting sick of being hauled around everywhere without his consent.

“Um. Isn’t this your party?” he asked, glancing behind him as the door slammed shut and they crossed the hall to another, private room. Roy had apparently rented the whole building for this party.

“I won’t be missed. Don’t even know half of those guys anyway.”

The rest of the Team was already waiting in the adjacent room, chatting idly and settling down in a loose circle as the three of them entered.

 “Drinking games!” M’gann exclaimed as soon as Dick and Wally sat down. “I know Earthling teenagers do those…”

“Everyone’s practically drunk already but sure, why not.” Artemis stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned on her elbows.

“That’s so cliché,” Zatanna snorted. “I’ll get the booze.”

They decided on spin the bottle, of all things. Dick made the most exaggerated eye roll he could pull off, considering his glasses. “What are we, five? That’s not even a drinking game.”

“Kiss the person or down a shot,” Zatanna suggested.

“Kiss the person _and_ down a shot,” Wally countered. “First one deemed too drunk to kiss properly is out.”

Artemis pouted, which was a clear indication that she was not sober at the moment because, hello, Artemis never pouted. “This is unbelievably unfair… C’mon Zee, Dick, and Roy on my team; we’re up against superspeed- and Kyrptonian-metabolism, Martian homeostasis, and Atlantean stoicism. We can totally do this, guys.”

“No, actually, you guys are fucked,” Wally grinned, pointing two index fingers at Dick.

“Birthday boy starts,” Artemis cut across them. She spun the empty coke bottle that someone had procured, and it rolled around violently before landing facing Wally.

The speedster’s lazy grin transformed dramatically into a look of horror. “Oh hell no. No, no, no, I refuse.” 

Dick coughed something into his hand that sounded suspiciously like ‘gay chicken’, while Roy just grinned and crawled across the circle like a lion stalking its prey. Wally squeaked and tried to flee.

“Oh my god. No. I’m not kissing you, I’m probably gonna get a disease—”

Roy didn’t even give him a chance to finish his sentence; merely shoved him roughly to the ground and slotted his mouth evenly against the younger redhead’s. Dick stared unblinkingly as Wally squirmed, a protesting whine escaping his throat, Roy bearing down on him and holding him pinned to the ground. Something about seeing his best friend sprawled out, flushed and helpless, made something hot and dangerous unfurl in the pit of Dick’s stomach, and he snapped himself quickly out of his daze. Slightly frightened by the reaction of his own body, Dick cleared his throat and tapped Roy’s shoulder because _okay, this kiss has gone on long enough._

Roy pulled away with a light laugh, coming back to his seat next to Dick while Wally continued to lie lifeless on his back.

“Wow. Congratulations, I think you broke him,” Dick said gruffly, scooting over to Wally’s side in mild concern. He poked his friend in the stomach, then the chest, to no reaction. Wally’s eyes were closed and there was sheen to his slightly parted lips which shouldn’t look nearly as attractive as it did. Compulsively, Dick poked him in the invitingly open mouth as well. What he was not expecting was for Wally to snap his mouth shut around Dick’s finger, sucking in the digit and curling his tongue around the tip; Dick’s breath hitched in his throat and he froze, caught in the dark green slivers that gazed up at him through Wally’s fine eyelashes. He yanked his finger away and the moment was broken.

“Ew. Gross. What the fuck, Wally.” He wiped his hands on his jeans, ignoring the rough timbre of his voice. Dammit. The sudden tightness of his pants was purely imagined. Did that one count? Was that part of their game?

 _Robin: 2 – Kid Flash: 2,_ Dick allowed.

“Jeez, I can practically see the sexual tension rolling off of you all,” Artemis commented, looking decidedly unimpressed. “C’mon, let’s get a move on; I haven’t gotten to kiss anyone yet.”

Zatanna pushed the shot glasses towards Roy and Wally, purposefully leaning herself against Artemis in the process.

“You know I’m always offering,” she murmured sultrily, winking at the blonde archer.

Artemis snorted and pushed her away. “Shut it, we’re on the same team.”

“Oh really?” Zatanna’s eyes twinkled. “Why Artemis, I’m so glad we got that sorted out. I didn’t know you had the balls to actually admit it. Congratulations.”

The blonde groaned in exasperation, whacked her over the head with the empty coke bottle, and then spun it expertly. It landed with the cap facing M’gann. Artemis grumbled and sent Zatanna an evil look, because she was almost sure she’d seen the magician’s lips moving a second ago; it would be just her thing to force her to kiss M’gann after all that.

Dick smiled to himself as Artemis leaned across the circle and pressed her lips to a blushing M’gann’s, unable to reestablish her apparent heterosexuality – and really, Wally wasn’t the only one good with denial; everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before Artemis finally cracked. But Dick couldn’t spare too many thoughts for Artemis and Zatanna right now; he was far too uncomfortably aware of the familiar green gaze he knew was trained on him. Dick looked the epitome of calm collection at the moment, while on the inside he bubbled with frustrated jitters. He could still feel Wally’s fucking tongue swirling around his finger. And the damn guy was just _staring_ at him. His gaze itched at Dick’s skin and festered in the otherwise comfortable atmosphere as the team moved around the circle.

Kisses turned sloppier, voice volume rose, dares grew more and more outrageous, and substantial quantities of alcohol were consumed. Conner, who’d managed to stay the most sober out of them all, surprisingly, eventually snapped in a fit of violence after Wally made one pass too many at M’gann, and they decided to stop feeding him any more after that. A normal, angry Superboy was hard enough already; no one wanted a drunken, angry Superboy to deal with.

And through it all, Wally never ceased staring at him.

Even if it was just glances out of the corner of his eye, even while he was shamelessly flirting with M’gann or bickering with Artemis, his eyes would inevitably land back on Dick with a completely unreadable look. And it. Was driving. Dick crazy.

So when his bottle finally ( _finally)_ landed on Wally, Dick was burning with the desire for revenge.

He didn’t even wait for Roy or Artemis to come up with some kind of ridiculous new rule – the upside down Spiderman-kiss Roy and Kaldur had tried had been a complete failure, for the record – but simply stood up and shoved Wally down on his back, dropping to his knees to securely straddle the other’s hips. Roy wolf-whistled. Wally tilted up his jaw in answer to the challenge, eyes glittering madly.

He was _so_ getting Wally back for this. He snatched up one of the half-empty, discarded glasses by his knee and tipped back the liquid. Then he fisted his hands in Wally’s shirt and shoved him hard against the ground, taking advantage of the redhead’s pained gasp to slide his mouth against the other’s, going straight for the tongue action since Wally’s mouth was already open.

He let the vodka in his mouth pool into Wally’s as he slid their lips and tongues together, alcohol and saliva mixing tantalizingly in between their mouths and running down Wally’s chin when he failed to swallow. Dick couldn’t care less about the Team surrounding them right now, all that mattered was _Wally,_ warm and buzzing under his hands and thighs, with his stupid fucking green eyes and stupid fucking tongue and—holy fuck, he was so hard right now it actually _hurt,_ and there was no way he could possibly hide that fact from his friend considering their current position. Dick’s domineering kiss faltered abruptly upon that realization, and Wally broke away with a breathless laugh.

“I win,” he murmured shakily, staring up at Dick with pupils blown so wide there was but a sliver of green still visible. “I win.” Dick didn’t know if he was talking about the game, or _their game,_ but he was still too stunned and struggling to come to terms with several consternating revelations.

Namely that one; _I actually want to bone my best friend and there’s no way I can blame that on the alcohol,_ and two; _apparently my best friend wants to bone me too because there’s no way that’s just his phone in his pocket._

Wally smirked and took advantage of Dick’s momentary catatonic state to slip them over, sliding his ass back against the subtle bulge in the front of Dick’s jeans. The younger hissed, planting his hands on Wally’s shoulders in a panic to stop him from leaning down and kissing him again.

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly. “As hot as this is to watch…” Artemis’s voice was curiously raw, “… you do realize you’re in a room full of six other people, right?” Neither of the two boys looked away from each other, but Dick was fairly certain he saw Kaldur wiping a bit of drool from the corner of Roy’s mouth.

Wally stood up abruptly, grabbing Dick’s wrist and hauling him up too. “Um. Excuse us a minute.” He shot out of the little room and Dick followed close behind, trying to make his boner slightly less obvious. God, they were never going to live this down. He slammed the door shut behind them and turned to see Wally facing the hallway wall, weight braced on his palms and head lowered between his outstretched arms. Dick leant against the wall beside him, crossed his arms, and waited for Wally to speak first.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Dick shot him a half-glare because frankly, _he_ was the one who started it all with the ‘if we were gay you’d be the one getting fucked’ comment, but he decided it wasn’t wise to say that out loud. He settled for, “Me neither.”

Wally turned to stare at him. And really, Dick knew Wally was drunk right now, that he was a hormonal teenager and – to give him some credit – Dick was a pretty damn good seducer. Wally was still straight though, still in love with everything that had curves and a bust, and nothing would ever change that. Dick was most of those things too, except Dick had also accepted in the back of his mind a long time ago that his feelings for Wally were more than just platonic. Feelings which were not returned, not the way Dick wanted them to be at least, considering Wally’s current boner was a result of alcohol and horniness and not because of _Dick_ himself. But one night… one night, bittersweet and regretted as it might well be, would be better than nothing. (Designated driver be damned, the others would have to figure it out themselves.) And Dick’s brain was too sex-addled right now to think straight anyway. Pun definitively intended.

“I think…” he started slowly, “… we should stop pretending to ignore what we really want right now.” He fixed Wally with his best, practiced, bedroom eyes and felt a glimmer of satisfaction seeing Wally swallow hard. This game wasn’t over yet, oh no.

Wally pushed away from the wall. “I… Yeah. Good idea.” He hesitated another second and then turned and led the way towards another one of the empty rooms at the back of the building. If Dick hadn’t been too busy trying to remember which boxers he put on that morning and how many ugly bruises still mottled his torso, he would have noticed the sad, clear look that Wally sent his way over his shoulder.

They entered the room and Wally locked the door, oddly silent. A silent Wally meant a thinking Wally, and thinking right now could be especially detrimental, so Dick took action right away. As soon as Wally turned, Dick crowded him against the door, slotting his mouth against the other’s. He bit down roughly at Wally’s lower lip then laved soothingly with his tongue to lessen the sting. Then repeated this another two times before Wally finally groaned and opened up to him, fingers slipping through Dick’s belt loops to pull Dick flush against his body.

Dick slid his tongue over Wally’s, brushing against a sensitive spot behind his teeth that he’d discovered, then pulled away in evident invitation for Wally to take control of the kiss. That, Wally eagerly did, shoving his knee up against Dick’s groin and eliciting a sharp moan. The acrobat stumbled backwards and Wally pushed him down on the bed, grinding down without preamble and – sweet Jesus, Dick could hear angels singing in honor of the wonderful dick friction going on right now. Seriously, he was quite sure he’d never been this turned on in his entire life. His head tilted to the side, intentionally baring his throat to Wally’s heated touch, and the speedster ran his lips and teeth down the smooth column of Dick’s neck.

Dick sighed and slid his hands under Wally’s shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it across the room unceremoniously. He let his fingers trace the beautifully defined muscle lines of Wally’s body, the flat stomach, not an ounce of misplaced fat or muscle mass. Dick knew his own body was hard and dense, trained, lean muscles packed into too-small a body, but with Wally there was a soft give, it seemed. Dick could press his palm against the speedster’s stomach and feel the warmth there loosening up his limbs, giving him a sort of soft pliancy. Dick adored it.

“Like what you see?” Wally murmured, his voice smooth and low, curling over Dick’s ears like molten chocolate. Mmm.

Dick quirked an eyebrow and let his fingers slide up Wally’s sides, smiling at the tense vibration that rumbled through his body. “Nothing I haven’t seen before,” he replied. He’d meant it to sound, well, exactly that; he’d seen Wally shirtless far too many times to count (they were best friends and they trained together, what d’you expect), except it came out sounding rather dismissive.

He realized his mistake when Wally stilled, a flicker of doubt in the depths of his green eyes. God, Wally was such a _baby_ sometimes.

“C’me here,” he laughed, threading his fingers through the soft hair at the back of Wally’s nape and bringing their lips together again. He licked into Wally’s mouth, curling his tongue just like _that,_ putting all his eighteen years of experience (he’d had his fair share, after all) into giving Wally a kiss that would make him weak in the knees. It seemed to work, because Wally whined and then bucked against him, breath coming out in pants as they broke apart, a thin thread of saliva joining them.

Wally stared down at him. “I… I don’t…” He rested his hands hesitantly over Dick’s crotch, fingers a centimeter from the button of release. Dick rolled his eyes and guided Wally’s hand down, unable to suppress the moan that broke out of his throat as the almost unnatural warmth from Wally’s hand seeped through the fabric. The rest of their clothes were disposed of without further ado, till they were both in their boxers. (Dick was happy to see he’d actually put on a descent pair this morning; he was even happier to see that Wally was wearing the Flash themed ones Dick had gotten him for his birthday last year.)

But then hesitancy returned to Wally’s troubled gaze and he stopped, hovering over Dick’s body, a blush slowly spreading from his cheeks over his throat.

“Hey… Walls…” Dick didn’t want to force him into anything but with their infernal _game_ going on, he also knew Wally wasn’t about to back down.

“I ah…” He seemed to be using his entire self-control to stop from grinding down on Dick again. The blush intensified as he stared at the covers. “I don’t really know… _how…_ ” Dick felt a surge of relief that it wasn’t Wally’s trepidation of actually _doing_ it but rather how to do it. He laughed lightly.

“You can fuck me, if that’s easiest.” He tried to sound seductive, but his nervous eagerness tainted his voice. Wally eyes drifted up Dick’s body again to settle on his face.

“You’ve done this before?”

Dick made a face. “Um… sort of?” Well, he’d used his fingers. It couldn’t be that much different, right? He pushed Wally off of him, and reversed their positions. He’d read once that it would be easier to do it this way. He pulled down Wally’s boxers and stared at the beautiful cock that would be his to do with as he liked for the rest of the evening. Dick had known Wally wasn’t small; that much was obvious considering Wally’s exceptional choice in uniform, but seeing it for real, hard and straining and _leaking_ for Dick was something else entirely. He’d never actually seen another guy’s junk before, outside the confines of his laptop screen and bed sheets, but Dick realized in that moment that not even the best porno would ever compare to the real thing.

Dick leant over the side of the bed and tugged open the bedside drawer, fumbling around blindly or what he hoped would be there. Meanwhile, Wally ran his fingers over Dick’s naked torso, tracing his hips with one hand and brushing the pad of his thumb over Dick’s nipple. The younger boy growled and canted his down sharply in punishment, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t wearing pants anymore. The feel of Wally’s hard length rubbing against his own made Dick’s head swim. He made a last desperate grab for the condom and lube, and then settled back over Wally. He spread the clear liquid over his fingers, trying not to shake, then trailed his hand back to finger his opening, like he’d done countless times before, imagining it was someone else’s (Wally’s) fingers there instead. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling, working a finger in past the tight ring of muscle. He could feel Wally’s shocked and heated gaze on him, but strangely it didn’t make him feel self-conscious: if anything, it spurred him to throw his head back and groan, arching his spine against his fingers and letting out a muffled cry as he curled his fingers harshly over his sweet spot.

“Does it really feel that good?” Wally asked, voice so hoarse it was barely recognizable. Dick looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. _Not really,_ he wanted to say. Well, it felt good when he touched his prostrate, but otherwise it just kind of felt strange and marginally painful. The orgasms were totally worth it though, Dick had learned. But he kept that to himself, only leaned down to breathe wetly into Wally’s ear and gently rock against him.

“Hmm. Next time you can try it.” Wally had grabbed his own cock sometime during Dick’s show, fingers tight but unmoving around his thick length. Dick stared, transfixed, as a bead of pre-come gathered at the head then slowly rolled down the side.

He groaned, pulling out his fingers, for the first time itching for something more, something thicker and more solid to fill him than merely fingers. “Put the damn condom on, Wally,” he bit out. The redhead swallowed and complied, his fingers clumsy and shaking until Dick reached down to help him. An adorable flush spread over Wally’s face and chest again, though this time it was more from aroused anticipation rather than embarrassment.

Dick braced himself above his friend, hands tight in the bed sheets beside Wally’s head and knees bracketing his hips. He lowered himself down carefully till the head of Wally’s cock pushed against his entrance. Oh fuck, oh fuck, how was it ever going to fit? He wished he’d worked himself open wider with his fingers, but it was too late now. Steeling himself, while also trying to relax his muscles as he knew he should, he dropped further down. For a moment he thought it wasn’t going to work, but then Wally’s lube-slicked head pushed past the first ring of muscle.

Dick couldn’t stop his face from contorting in pain. Okay, whoever the fuck said sex felt good had obviously never had a huge cock spearing their ass open. Dick took a deep breath but soldiered on, because Wally’s slack-jawed face and vibrating body seemed to indicate that at least something was going the way it was supposed to. He sank down all the way until his balls touched Wally’s thighs, then stopped, arms and legs trembling. They stared at each other.

“Are you—?”

“Don’t move,” Dick hissed. He could feel his insides slowly adjusting to the intrusion, and now that the initial burn of pain had faded somewhat, the heady sensation of being so so fucking _full_ began to grow in his stomach. He wanted someone to touch him there till he burst out from the inside, touch him everywhere where it felt the best. His erection, which had gone a bit limp from the pain, hardened again before their eyes.

“Fuck,” Dick breathed, trying to make his limbs stop trembling. Wally’s hands came to rest gently on his shoulders, fingers rubbing tiny concentric circles into his skin, and Dick could feel his erratic heartbeat beginning to steady again.

Wally was watching him closely. A slow smirk began to play over his lips.

“You know, I was right.”

Dick shifted his hips just slightly, experimentally, feeling Wally’s cock move in tandem within him. _Hnng_ , fuck.

“About what?” he managed to choke out, hips twitching again. Oh god, it felt so _good_ all of a sudden. He wanted _more._

Wally was full on grinning now, white teeth catching the light. “That you’d be the one taking it up the ass.”

Dick scowled and didn’t give Wally a second’s warning as he lifted the ass in question and slammed back down. They both cried out at the sudden friction, as a shock of pleasure shivered up Dick’s whole body. Dick braced himself on Wally’s shoulders and brought his hips down against Wally’s again and again, letting out a low whine as Wally’s cock brushed against his sweet spot.

“A-ah… oh god. There…” Wally stared up at him with crazed eyes and wild hair, then grabbed onto Dick’s hips and attempted to control his motions. They eventually found a compromise that had them both moaning like professionals, Dick rolling his hips and Wally’s mouth open in a permanent, silent groan. They slammed their lips together clumsily, teeth clacking, not in anything resembling a kiss but more a mutual moaning into each other’s warm mouths.

“You better remember this tomorrow morning,” Dick whispered against his skin, feeling an impossible weight settle on his chest with every thrust. He didn’t want to cry, not here, not now, but it sure felt like it. Too many fucking emotions. He wanted to remember everything about tonight if it would be the first and the last time he’d ever get to see Wally wrecked like this.

Green eyes bored into his, a few centimeters away.

“I could say the s-same for you, Dick.” The Boy Wonder slowed down at that, ignoring Wally’s frustrated whine.

“I’m not the one who’s drunk,” Dick said slowly, forcing his sex-occupied mind to clear. Wally stopped then too, his hips halting in their rocking motion. There was a flicker in his eyes.

“ _I’m_ not drunk. I’m a meta, and I know my limits; I actually don’t actually fancy a huge ass hangover tomorrow like Roy apparently does.” Dick stared at him in disbelief.

“Do you honestly think that I, as Batman’s protégé, would let my guard down so far as to actually let myself get drunk?” Dick swallowed, focusing on the clear green eyes before him – clear, definitely clear. How the fuck had he not noticed? “But earlier—”

“It wore off. Then I faked it.”

“Me too.”

“So we’re both…” Wally blushed furiously. “Oh.”

“…Yeah.”

The silence was quickly becoming awkward and Dick didn’t think he could stand it. Especially because Wally’s hard cock (still hard, despite it all) was still embedded in his ass and Dick ached all over with the building orgasm that he’d not yet gotten. Fuckity fuck. It had been so much easier to do this when he’d thought he was the only sober one. He took a steadying breath and then leaned forward, deliberately, and brushed his lips against Wally’s. This time he kept the kiss closed mouthed and chaste, moving his lips slowly and tenderly. Wally moaned softly against him, and the vibration from the sound shivered all the way down Dick’s spine.

Wally’s fingers threaded into Dick’s hair and he pulled him sharply against his body, bucking up simultaneously, and the jolt of pleasure through his body spurred Dick back into action. They could think about all this later. He rocked against Wally again till they’d built up their previous rhythm, but this time Dick kept his eyes open, focused on Wally’s beautiful, debauched face.

Suddenly Wally’s body began to hum, tiny vibrations traveling through him and up into Dick’s overly-sensitive body. He gasped, his arms giving out under him as Wally’s cock hit his prostrate and he literally saw stars for a moment. Wally was smiling at him as he upped the vibrations, taking Dick’s neglected cock in one hand and making his pulse thrum through his veins in brutal rhythm to the speedster’s jerks.

Dick came first, without warning, white strings painting Wally’s chest as he threw his head back silently and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Dick didn’t usually make a lot of noise during his orgasm, but the quiet intensity as his face went slack and his body jolted was enough to push Wally over the edge seconds later.

All the strength sapped from his body, Dick collapsed in a boneless heap, landing half on top of Wally in the mess of come and sweat that coated their bodies. Disgusting. Dick couldn’t bring himself to care.

He used all his hard-learned techniques to slow down his breathing so that he wasn’t panting desperately for air against Wally’s neck, slowing feeling his over-sensitive body coming back to its senses. He rolled off of Wally’s body, wincing as his soft cock slipped out of his ass. Dick flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Was that really your first time?” he murmured quietly.

Wally didn’t answer for a long time, but Dick didn’t dare look at him.

“… Yeah.”

Dick’s unspoken ‘me too’ hung in the air.

Wally cleared his throat awkwardly after another pause. “Definitely… couldn’t have imagined it better though.”

Dick tilted his head to the side to find that Wally was watching him, propped up on one elbow. He looked so beautiful in the glow from the lamp behind him, despite his hair sticking to his forehead and the drying muck on his stomach, that Dick’s heart clenched painfully. He licked his lips and decided to bite the bullet.

“I’m sure next time it might even be better.” A tiny smile crinkled the corner of Wally’s eyes at that.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?”

Dick nearly snorted because they’d just had _sex_ and Wally was getting shy about a kiss? But something in his eyes made Dick realize he was asking for so much more than just a kiss. Not for a fuck, but a kiss. There was a difference.

“Only if it’s not a goodbye one,” Dick whispered back before his brain could catch up to his mouth. Dammit. He hated how pathetically hopeful his voice sounded.

Wally smiled, not just with his eyes this time, and leaned in to gently brush their lips together. His hand cupped Dick’s jaw and he ran the pad of his thumb over the brunet’s cheek with impossible tenderness.

“You and your stupid, stupid games,” Wally chastised against his lips, though his tone was playful. “You drive me crazy.” Dick quirked a smile and ran his fingers through Wally’s ruffled hair.

“Yeah well, I think it was worth it.” He felt so light, like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Yeah, it was gonna be hard to figure this all out, figure _themselves_ out first of all, and Dick knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But right now he couldn’t care less. He was warm, and sated, and Wally’s fond smile was the best thing he’d seen all week.

The speedster beside him sighed contentedly. “Let’s call it a tie then, hm?”

Dick closed his eyes and smiled at the ceiling. “No. I’m pretty sure there were two winners this time around.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's/Single Awareness Day! I know this is not a Valentine's fic but... spreading the Birdflash love, no? Comments are appreciated.


End file.
